Promise
by Ovo-kun
Summary: Sakura yang menantikan tergenapinya janji Sasuke padanya. Namun setelah melihat semuanya, 'Astaga, memang aku benar-benar jomblo ya? Bahkan Shikamaru saja sudah dapat meluluhkan Temari, Hinata yang pemalu mendapatkan Naruto. Aku kapaaaan' Batinnya merana.


Disclaimer : Mulai jaman bahula Naruto memang sudah punya Masashi Kisimoto, kalau punya saya mah nanti beda ceritanya '-'v

Rating : Semua bisa baca, kecuali yang gak bisa baca

Genre : Romance mungkin(?)

Length : Oneshoot

Pairing : Pair favorit saya, SasuSaku~ dan ada beberapa pairing nyempil ^^

Ohaiyo minna~!

Perkenalkan author baru di sini^^, entah dapat keberanian dari mana saya publish karangan saya ini *pundung*, udah tau jelek masih aja di publish.

Yosh, buat para senpai mohon bimbingannya yaa! Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka di kotak paling bawah. Jangan lupa buat RnR karena review kalian adalah semangatku '-')9 hehe~

Ovo-kun present :

Promise

Happy Reading!

# Sakura POV #

Tak terasa perang dunia keempat sudah berakhir, semua berkat kedua orang itu. Sang Jinchuriki dan mantan missing-nin. Dua orang yang memiliki arti khusus dalam hidupku, yah terutama pemuda berambut raven mencuat itu. Entah kenapa sulit sekali mengenyahkan bayangannya dalam otakku barang sedetik saja.

Waktu itu, setelah kedua rekan timku bertarung melawan satu sama lain, hatiku terenyuh dan berdenyut sakit saat melihat mereka terkapar di lembah itu dengan kehilangan salah satu tangan mereka. Air mataku tak dapat terbendung saat mendengar pria Uchiha itu mengucapkan maaf untukku. Sejujurnya tanpa ia meminta, hati ini selalu siap untuk memaafkannya. Baru pertama kali kulihat ia mengucap kata yang seakan mustahil didengar dari mulut seorang Uchiha itu disertai dengan senyum tulus dan lembutnya. Mungkin kegigihan dan tekad Naruto berhasil menyadarkannya.

Seminggu kemudian kami akan mengantarkan kepergian pria yang mengisi relung hatiku itu. Di depan pintu gerbang Konoha aku melepas kepergiannya. Hatiku seakan menjerit tak rela, baru sebentar ia berada di kampung halamannya, haruskah ia pergi lagi?

"Sasuke-_kun_, haruskah kau pergi secepat ini?" Tanyaku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Hn, aku ingin melihat dunia dengan mataku sendiri, karena aku punya firasat bahwa aku akan melihatnya lebih baik." Jawabnya dengan iris kelamnya yang tertutup.

"Hmm...Bagaimana kalau aku bilang...aku ingin...ikut?" tanyaku menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku, tak ingin aku kehilangannya lagi.

"Perjalanan penebusan dosa ku ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mu." Ku tegakkan kepalaku begitu mendengar jawabnya. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Tunggu... Aku salah lihat kan? Ku kedipkan mataku beberapa kali sampai akhirnya menyadari perkataannya.

'Hmmm, tidak ada hubungannya ya.' Batinku serasa dijatuhi batu berton-ton di atas kepalaku.

"Tapi..." Mendengar ucapannya membuatku menengadahkan kepalaku sekali lagi, menatapnya.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu saat aku pulang nanti." bersamaan dengan akhir ucapannya, aku merasakan ketukan lembut di dahiku yang berasal dari dua jarinya. Hatiku tiba-tiba menghangat, senyumku mengembang dan memantapkan hatiku untuk percaya pada janjinya.

# Sakura POV end #

# Sasuke POV #

'Astaga, mengapa wajahnya sangat menggemaskan saat dengan malu-malu ia mengatakan ingin ikut denganku. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, sayang sekali aku masih ingat bahwa aku ini seorang Uchiha, maklum saja prideku sangat dijunjung tinggi.' Batinku merana

"Perjalanan penebusan dosa ku ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mu." Ku jawab permintaannya sambil menutup mata, menyembunyikan rona merah yang entah kenapa muncul dengan seenaknya di kedua pipiku.

'hah, susah memang tidak memikirkanmu Sakura. Memang sewaktu aku menjadi missing-nin bayangan team 7 selalu ada dalam benakku, namun tak pernah kuhiraukan sekalipun.'

"Tapi... Aku akan segera menemuimu saat aku pulang." Perlahan ku melangkahkan kakiku kehadapannya dan mengetuk dahinya dengan dua jariku, sama seperti yang sering Itachi lakukan padaku dulu.

Kali ini aku berjanji Sakura dan akan selalu menepatinya.

Ku dapatkan senyum lembut dan mempesona darinya. Seandainya ia mau membuka hatinya untuk lelaki lain, mungkin dengan mudah ia akan mendapatkannya. Ya, seandainya saja, hanya saja gadisku ini –bolehkah kubilang begitu?– adalah seseorang yang setia dan tak mudah memalingkan hatinya.

Kugerakkan langkahku menuju gerbang desa dan meninggalkan sesuatu di sana. Ya, kutitipkan hatiku pada gadisku, memintanya untuk menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati, agar aku memiliki tempat untuk pulang.

# Sasuke POV end #

# Ovo POV #

Kakashi, sang Hokage keenam sekaligus guru pembimbing tim 7 hanya memandang interaksi kedua anak didiknya itu dengan senyum tulus dari balik maskernya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke menatap seseorang dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Apapun yang menjadi keputusan Sasuke ia akan mendukungnya, karena ia yakin Sasuke sudah berubah.

Dua tahun kemudian

'Astaga, Sasuke-_kun_ kapan pulang sih? Lama sekali pengembaraannya.' Gerutu seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dalam pikirannya. Hey, memang mengembara itu waktunya sebentar? Yang namanya mengembara itu lama Saku.

Gadis tersebut memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya –memajukan bibir bawahnya dan memasang tampang kesal secute mungkin– sambil berjalan setelah menyelesaikan shiftnya di Konoha Hospital. Hari ini ia berniat untuk jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang dipenuh oleh sosok pemuda keturunan Uchiha dengan rambut ravennya itu.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya beserta lelaki yang sempat menggantikan posisi Sasuke di timnya itu. Keduanya terlihat berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Aaahh, Sakura. Sedang apa kau?" Ino, sahabatnya itu menyadari ada Sakura di sekitarnya.

"Hmm, tak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja sambil menghilangkan suntuk." Tak sengaja gadis itu memandang tangan Ino yang melingkar apik di lengan Sai. Sang pemilik lengan tidak merasa keberatan.

"Ooooh, begitu. Yasudah ya, aku dan Sai-_kun_ mau melanjutkan acara kami. Bye _forehead_!" Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya hanya melempar senyuman khasnya pada Sakura.

'hah, sejak kapan Ino jadian dengan Sai? Apa memang aku tidak tahu yaa?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Ia merasa terlalu kudet, sampai-sampai berita sahabat sendiri ia tidak tahu. 'Yasudahlah, bisa ditanyakan nanti.' Pikirnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, rasanya seperti lama sekali ia tidak jalan-jalan santai seperti ini. Ia merasa Konoha banyak mengalami perubahan. Banyak pertokoan yang dibangun kembali, kios-kios dan lapak para pedagang terlihat ramai saat malam minggu seperti ini. Eh, tunggu dulu, apa katamu malam minggu? Gadis itu mulai menyadari, pantas saja banyak sekali pasangan yang ia temui sepanjang perjalanannya.

'hah, ini malam minggu yaa? Berani sekali aku keluar pada saat seperti ini. Hah, terlihat sekali kejombloanku' batinnya merana sambil memasang tampang lesu.

Gadis Haruno ini tiba-tiba memasuki sebuah kedai, kedai dango kesukaannya.

"Paman, seperti biasanya yaa!" pintanya dengan semangat pada paman pemilik toko yang sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Baik, Sakura. Tunggu ya." Jawab sang paman sambil membuatkan pesanan Sakura.

Sambil menunggu pesanan dangonya datang, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, dari arah pintu masuk ia dikagetkan dengan masuknya empat orang temannya.

"Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari! Di sini." Panggilnya seraya melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

Keempat orang itu langsung menuju ke meja Sakura yang muat untuk enam orang.

"Hai Sakura-chan, sendirian saja di sini?" Sapa Naruto sambil meletakkan pantatnya disebelah Sakura dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya nih, tadi bingung mau ajak siapa, jadi ke sini saja sendiri." Jawabnya sambil melihat Temari yang mengambil duduk di depannya dan diikuti Shikamaru di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Ino saja Sakura?" Tanya Temari padanya.

"Hmm, sebenarnya inginku begitu, tapi tadi sempat ketemu Ino, tapi ia bersama Sai, yasudah tidak jadi ku ajak." Jawan Sakura seadanya saja.

"Hoam, kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesan." Pemuda jenius berambut nanas itu akhirnya membuka suara.

Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya masing-masing, Shikamaru segera bangkit dan memesan. Dan keempat orang itu melanjutkan obrolan kecil. Tentang hubungan Hanabi dengan Konohamaru, Gaara yang sedang mendekati Matsuri, sampai Kakashi sensei yang tidak punya pacar, mereka mempermasalahkan apakah Kakashi masih tertarik pada wanita, karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering menempel pada Iruka sensei.

"Astaga, kenapa Kakashi sensei harus lengket pada Iruka sensei, aku jadi meragukan 'arah' Kakashi sensei." Naruto mengungkapkan pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah Naruto-_kun_, mungkin mereka membicarakan akademi." Gadis bersurai indigo disamping Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hampir satu jam mereka mengobrol dan bercanda, akhirnya kedua pasangan itu pamit untuk jalan-jalan lagi.

"Sakura-chan, kami pamit dulu yaa! Nikmati malam minggumu." Pamit Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Hinata. Ia juga melihat Shikamaru menggandeng tangan kanan Temari yang tidak digunakan oleh sang pemilik untuk melambai pada Sakura.

'Astaga, memang aku benar-benar jomblo ya? Bahkan Shikamaru saja sudah dapat meluluhkan Temari, Hinata yang pemalu mendapatkan Naruto. Aku kapaaaan?' Batinnya merana.

Dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju jalan 'itu'. Jalan yang pernah ia lalui saat mencoba mencegah Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Konoha saat mereka masih Genin dulu.

Di tatapnya bangku dingin yang masih ada di sana. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian lima hampir enam tahun yang lalu.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di sana, menyender pada punggung kursi tersebut. Kepalanya menengadah dan matanya mengamati langit dengan teliti.

'Sasuke-kun di mana ya dia sekarang? Apakah ia juga sedang menatap langit sama sepertiku? Aku rindu padanya.' Tanpa ia sadari bulir-bulir air mata itu perlahan turun.

Ia memang sempat merasa lelah menunggu kepulangan pemuda yang memiliki kunci hatinya itu. Jujur saja, dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Kalau dihitung mungkin sudah dua setengah tahun ini Sakura menunggu. Ya, ia tahu kalau Sasuke pasti akan menepati janjinya, tapi tetap saja, rasa kesepiannya membuatnya terus memikirkan pemuda itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan membawa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut jaket tipis pada saat musim gugur seperti ini untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Saat sampai, ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di dalam kamarnya. Ia berhenti di depan meja kamarnya, menatap foto tim 7 beserta foto kedua orang tuanya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu sampai tidak menyadari adanya sosok lain yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Ia baru menyadarinya saat sepasang tangan kekar milik seseorang yang ia tidak tahu tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Tubuhnya menegang dan waspada, ia perlahan menyiapkan kunai yang terletak di meja itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas merasakan hembusan nafas lembut orang tersebut menerpa pipi dan pundaknya.

Diayunkannya kunai itu pada orang dibelakangnya.

Sreeet

Tangannya di cegah oleh tangan orang tersebut dan tubuhnya makin menege=ang saat orang itu berbicara.

"Tak perlu pakai kunai segala Sakura." Suara berat orang tersebut membuat Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati orang yang ada dalam pikirannya itu ada di depan matanya.

Tanpa ragu, dipeluknya pemuda yang menjadi semakin tinggi dari pada saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Suaranya juga bertambah berat. Ialah pemuda yang selama ini ia tunggu. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya anggota clan Uchiha yang masih hidup.

Tangan Sasukepun memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan penciumannya pada surai merah muda Sakura.

# Ovo POV end #

# Sasuke POV #

Rasanya aku sangat merindukan gadisku ini, apa yang ia lakukan saat aku pergi mengembara? Aku selalu bertanya apakah ia akan menungguku dengan setia?

Dan ketakutanku tak terbukti, gadis di dalam pelukanku ini malah makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku dan dapat kurasakan ia bergetar dan bajuku dibagian dada mulai basah.

Tanpa ragu kuucapkan kata-kata yang selalu ingin kuucapkan padanya.

"Tadaima Sakura-hime" sambil kudekatkan wajahku padanya.

# Sasuke POV end #

# Sakura POV #

"Tadaima, Sakura-hime" kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuatku menengadah dan menatap wajahnya yang semakin mendekat padaku.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun." Jawabku dan mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada leher kokohnya.

Dan tak lama ku rasakan bibir tipisnya mengecup lembut bibirku.

Lihatlah, penantianku tidak pernah sia-sia.

# Sakura POV end #

~OWARI~

Haaaaaahh, akhirnya selesai juga ff pertama saya *elap keringet*

Endingnya kecepetan kah?

Maaf ya kalau judulnya gak nyambung, soalnya paling gak bisa suruh bikin judul sih.

Maaf ne kalau kurang memuaskan ^^v

Jangan lupa reviewnya ditunggu ^^

Jaa ne~

Sign, Ovo-kun (12 Des. 14)


End file.
